Forum:Kapitel 694 Diskussion
Kapitel ist raus und wirklich viel passiert nicht es würd die ganze Zeit nur geredet. Aber es wird über wichtige Dinge gesprochen. Sasuke bietet eine Alternative zu Madaras Tsukuyomi an, die in der Realität funktioniert. Das Problem bei seiner Idee ist halt, dass er nicht ewig lebt. Sein Plan ist also genau das Gegenteil von Madaras. Madara war unsterblich, die Menschen am Baum nicht. Sie hätten sich auch nicht fortplanzen können. Narutos Version der Freiheit für alle ist meiner Meinung nach nicht weniger naiv. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 15:03, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Meiner Meinung nach ist Sasuke echt undankbar - er nennt ihn sein besten Freund und will ihn nun töten, ignorant ist er auch auch, obwohl Naruto ihm bewiesen hat, das man nicht alles allein schaffen kann und der kampf gegen kaguya sei der bester beweis. Ich find zwar sein Ziel, alles Böse und Dunkle in sich aufzunehmen zwar sehr edel, aber jeder Weg, die Leichen fordert, ist ein falscher Weg. Ich fass es immer noch nicht, das er nach all dem Naruto immer noch töten will, und sei es jedesmal ein anderer Grund. Deswegen komm ich bei diesen Symptomen zu einer einzigen Diagnose: Uchiha. Artur3004 (Diskussion) 17:53, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Ich finde nicht, dass das undankbar ist. Sasuke ist entschlossen zu tun, was seiner Meinung nach nötig ist. Und bewiesen hat Naruto gar nichts. Er wirft einfach Worte in den Raum, die andere ihm gesagt haben. Selbst Itachi kann nicht in die Zukunft sehen. Niemand weiß, ob Sasukes Weg wirklich funktionieren würde. Aber jeder weiß, dass Narutos Weg nicht funktioniert. Hashirama hat schon drei Generationen vor ihm so gedacht und zwar einen Wandel zum Besseren bewirkt, aber letztlich kaum etwas erreicht. Die Kriege dauern an, nur halt nicht unter Clans sondern unter Dörfern. Madara hat die Shinobi-Welt vereint, indem er allen den Krieg erklärt hat. Solange es einen gemeinsamen Feind gibt, können sie nicht gegeneinander kämpfen. Und genau diesen Umstand macht Sasuke sich zu Nutze. Sasuke ist wie Batman. Und seine Definition des Hokage entspricht viel mehr dem eigentlichen Wortlaut als die von Itachi. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:31, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Woho, warte mal bitte, Shiromaru. Du kannst Sasuke nicht mit Batman vergleichen.^^ Da gibt es einige Unterschiede und die sind ganz schon entscheidend. Batman ansporn liegt zwar in der Vergangenheit, aber er verweigert sich nicht davor. Auch sein Batmananzug kommt aus der Angst die er als kleines Kind vor Fledermäusen hat und die hat er angenommen und setzt sie jetzt gegen Verbrecher ein. Zudem hat Batman (Bruce Wayne) nie getötet, er hat seine Gegner gewiss nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst, aber er hat die Grenze nie überschritten. Natürlich versucht er oft viele Dinge im Alleingang zu regeln, aber er arbeitet oft mit seinen Teamkollegen aus Gotham City oder Supermann der sowas wie ein richtiger Freund für ihn ist zusammen, weil er selbst auch weiß das er nicht alles allein schaffen kann. Und nehmen wir mal an Sasuke schafft es Naruto umzubringen, aber dann tötet er noch mehr Menschen weil sie seiner Version der Shinobi-Welt im Weg stehen und er macht es immer weiter und es wird ihm immer leichter fallen. Und irgendwann braucht er keinen Grund mehr. Es ist gewiss nicht falsch Blutvergießen zu verhindern, aber so einfach ist es nicht. Der Grund für Kämpfe kann viel tiefer liegen und ein Frieden kann nicht so einfach zustande kommen. Es sei denn man erzwingt ihn. Und so ein Frieden ist ein Witz und das nicht im Komischen Sinne. Man kann nicht in die Zukunft sehen, aber man kann aus der Vergangenheit lernen um die Zukunft besser zu machen und sich nicht davor verschließen. Axels Herzloser (Diskussion) 17:28, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Die gleiche Diskussion mit dem erzwungenen Frieden gab es schon mal, als es um den Mugen Tsukuyomi ging. Ein erzwungener Frieden ist aber immer noch mehr Frieden als gar kein Frieden. Zu glauben, die Menschen würden ohne äußeren Einfluss von jetzt auf gleich ihre Vorurteile ablegen können, ist leichtsinnig. Es wird immer solche geben wie Danzo, die aus eigenen Interessen andere gegeneinander aufhetzen. Niemals wird es auf der ganzen Welt einen anhaltenden Frieden geben, der nur auf gegenseitigem Vertrauen und gutem Willen basiert. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 14:38, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Wohl leider nicht. Aber es ist ein Ziel das es wert ist angestrebt zu werden. Denn so ein Frieden ist mir viel lieber als ein erzwungener. (Sorry da bin ich Optimist.)^^ Axels Herzloser (Diskussion) 20:33, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) So es ist offiziell ! Naruto endet am 10 November, offenbar passt die Theorie mit 700 Kapiteln am Ende doch noch. Bestätigt bzw. angekündet wurde es von keinem gerringeren als Kishimoto Sensei himself, hier der Link : http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2014-10-06/naruto-manga-to-end-in-5-weeks/.79600 mfgPatricio Auditore (Diskussion) 16:44, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Also wen das wahr ist dann müsste der Kampf extrem lahm werden und in 1-2 Kapitel müsste der Kampf auch durch sein. Weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann das Kishi das Manga so Enden lässt das am Schluß ein Standbild von Naruto und Sasuke zu sehen ist wie sie sich schlagen. Ich Frage mich aber schon die ganze Zeit was Kishi´s neue Projekt sein soll da ich dazu noch nichts gesehen habe.